


catch me II

by littlehazandlou



Series: little larry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Cute Harry, Daddy Louis, Diapers, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, a bit of punishment, basically loads of fluff, bottles, harry gets upset and drops, harry is louis' baby, harry kind of drops, kind of dom/sub undertones a bit, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is harry's daddy, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehazandlou/pseuds/littlehazandlou
Summary: Louis' become pretty used to recognising the majority of Harry's tells for if he wants to be little, prides himself on knowing his boyfriend so well, which is why its a surprise when Louis realises that Harry's about to drop the second he gets in the car, sat in the airport parking lot where Louis' just picked him up from.Or, the one where somethings upset Harry, and Louis' determined to find out what (mainly fluff with little Harry).
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: little larry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	catch me II

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't much, mainly fluff with little Harry, but he's just so cute I love writing it. Another coming soon hopefully (may or may not be mermaids involved).
> 
> Please please please comment letting me know your thoughts.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Louis' become pretty used to recognising the majority of Harry's tells for if he wants to be little, prides himself on knowing his boyfriend so well, which is why its a surprise when Louis realises that Harry's about to drop the second he gets in the car, sat in the airport parking lot where Louis' just picked him up from.

Louis frowns softly as Harry crosses his legs on the seat - which he is far too big for, in reality, but he somehow seems comfortable with - sticking his thumb in his mouth and looking out the window. He's been away in LA for a couple weeks for work, leaving Louis in London because he had to stay to work on his own stuff, and had seemed fine every day when Louis phoned him. He had been busy, but he got to see some of his friends, and seemed excited about his new music and various other projects he had been working on, which is why Louis' confused.

He's fine to be there when Harry drops, of course he is, loves looking after his boy, but he knows that his boyfriend only tends to drop when he's stressed, or when something's really upset him, and he's confused as to why Harry wouldn't have told him if either was the case. They tell each other everything, he thinks as he reaches over to pull Harry's thumb out of his mouth and looks him in the eye as the boy whines.

"I'll get you a Paci as soon as we get home, alright? But hands are dirty, especially travel hands." Louis says as Harry pouts but nods "You can go down as soon as we get in, yeah? But not just yet, because it's still a while until we get home, and we don't want an accident in the car, do we?" He asks and waits for Harry to nod softly before starting the car.

He won't push him on it now, not when his mind is in the state it is - its always a bit jumbled when he's about to drop anyway, so he most likely wouldn't get a straight answer even if he tried.

They ride the majority of the way home in silence, Louis glancing over at Harry every now and then, but he mostly occupies himself with looking out the window and fiddling with the rings on his fingers. When they eventually pull up, Louis gets out and goes round to Harry's side first, opening his door ready for Harry as he lifts his arms up. Louis smiles softly and gently grabs Harry under the armpits, hoisting him up onto his hip and cooing as Harry whimpers and immediately clings onto Louis, burying his face in his neck.

"Oh, I know..." Louis says with a soft smile and locks the car, thankful for their garage keeping them away from prying eyes as he carries his baby into the house "Let's get you changed first, huh?" He asks, immediately heading upstairs to their spare room, Harry rubbing his nose gently against Louis' neck the whole way.

The first stop is the bed in the spare room, soft green sheets (Harry's favourite colour) with a retractable guard on the sides, where Louis gently lays Harry down as he supports his head and neck, the boy sleepy as he melts into the sheets.

"Daddy." He mumbles and Louis smiles softly, nodding with a hum as he starts to gently pull Harry's clothes off, starting with his shoes.

"Let's get you changed, yeah? Get you in a nappy and a onesie maybe?" He asks and chuckles fondly at Harry's lazy nod, stopping him again as he goes to put his thumb in his mouth, reaching instead into the bedside drawer and pulling out a clean pastel green Paci, holding that to the younger boys lips instead, who takes it in eagerly and hums.

Louis is quick to get Harry into a nappy and a onesie, deciding that a shower can wait for now until he knows that Harry is a little more settled.

"You tired, baby?" Louis asks as Harry looks up at him with sleepy eyes, smiling at the soft nod he gets in return "Yeah? Wanna have a nap?" He asks, already pulling Harry up to lay him on the pillows, pulling the covers up to his chin and making sure he's all tucked in - god he missed his boy.

"I'm just going to do some tidying and stuff while you sleep, but I'll have the monitor on me so just shout if you need anything, okay?" Louis asks softly, gently rubbing Harry's tummy over the covers, getting another sleepy nod in return.

Louis quietly sets the baby monitor up, puts the bed rails up and gently leaves a kiss on his dozing baby's forehead before making his way out of the bedroom to do his chores.

He makes his way back to the bedroom forty minutes later to get some bottles and fill them for Harry, but pauses in the doorway when he sees Harry laying awake, rubbing sleepily at his eyes with a pout, not having noticed Louis yet. Louis slowly walks into the room with a small frown "H..?" He asks softly and frowns more as Harry whips his head round and immediately holds his arms up.

"Daddy." Harry grumbles. Louis sighs softly and makes his way over to the bed, pulling the covers down and lifting the apparently grumpy boy onto his hip. This isn't like Harry, usually he goes down for a nap very easily, able to sleep whole days away, especially when he's only just gone down, so Louis is confused.

"Thought you were sleepy, baby?" Louis asks gently and only receives a very grumpy looking glare in response, his baby's nose all scrunched up as he nods. Well. Someone's in a bad mood.

Louis frowns and gently swats a hand on Harry's bum "Hey, no glaring please. And you know to use your words." he lightly scolds, but raises an eyebrow as Harry simply grumbles again and squirms his face into his own shoulder, clearly uncomfortable with something as he keeps glaring.

Louis frowns and sits Harry down on the edge of the bed, crouching down between his legs, his hands on the taller boys knees as he looks up at him "What's wrong with my baby, mhmm? Something upsetting you?" he asks, reaching to brush a piece of hair off of the boys forehead.

Harry just grumbles and shrugs, looking back down a his feet where they're crossed over on the carpet, making Louis sigh softly and keep looking up at the boy. He really isn't being himself at all. He gently moves Harry back up to the pillows, standing back up "wait here, baby." He says gently as the boy makes a move to try and grab onto Louis again.

Louis goes into the wardrobe, searching for a few minutes until he finds the large baby swaddle they have, mainly for occasions like this - for when Harry needs that extra bit of comfort and stability that Louis sometimes can't give him. He grabs some mittens as well before getting the third piece of fabric he needs, a large sort of strap that will wrap around both him and Harry, pressing the younger boy against him. He can't walk around with Harry like that, but it looks almost as if Harry were a real baby, makes him feel extra small - usually settles him down quite well, no matter how much he protests it at first.

When Louis walks out, Harry whines when he sees the blankets and shakes his head "Daddy... No..." He grumbles and tries to push Louis away as he pulls him by the hips to lay him down on the swaddle blanket that he's laid out, already moving his arms to start wrapping him up.

Harry still isn't having any of it, though, as he starts to push at Louis' chest while he whimpers, kicking his legs out as he refuses to settle. Louis, fortunately, is used to this kind of behaviour, and is quick to slip the mittens onto Harry's hands, pressing him into the blanket by the hips and lightly swatting his thigh.

"Harry. Stop this right now." He says, and the tone in his voice is enough to immediately make the boy stop thrashing, but not stop his weak pushes at Louis' chest.

Louis makes quick work of positioning Harry's arms over his chest and wrapping the blanket around him, so his legs are free but his arms are strapped down. He leaves the grumpy boy to squirm on the bed for a few minutes, waiting patiently next to him.

He sees immediately when Harry relaxes into the blanket, giving up the fight as he blinks a few times before eventually sighing out and relaxing a bit more back into the mattress, looking up at Louis as he blinks lazily, sucking idly on his paci.

Louis smiles softly and gently brushes a hand through Harry's now slightly sweaty curls "Is that better, my love?" He asks and smiles more as Harry gives a begrudging nod, still looking grumpy, but definitely slightly more relaxed.

Louis hums and picks Harry up gently "bottle time, I think..." He says and smiles as Harry sniffles and buries his face in Louis' neck, his body lax in his arms.

Harry mostly stays calm on the way downstairs, but he definitely kicks up a fuss when Louis tries to put him down on the counter for a moment to heat up his bottle, his eyes widening as he whines loudly and shakes his head, moving his arms under the swaddle as though to reach out for Louis again.

Louis luckily lurches forward just as Harry tries to pitch himself off the counter in an attempt to get to Louis, wrapping his arms around the whimpering boy just as the tears start.

"Christ, Harry... What has you so upset, mhmm?" He asks softly as he pulls the boy onto his hip again, one arm supporting under his bum and the other around his back as he begins to sob into Louis' neck.

Sometimes Harry just needs to cry out whatever it is in his system, big or little, and Louis is always more than happy to sit and comfort his baby. He manages to heat up a bottle for Harry without putting him down and grabs the other blankets he had picked up, slowly shuffling them outside into the garden, all while whispering softly to the younger boy. The weather is warm enough, and they'll be all wrapped up anyway.

There's a rocking chair out here, similar to the one in their spare room upstairs, and Louis slowly lowers them into it (Harry really isn't as light as he used to be - he works out too much now to be).

"Oh, shh shh, I know..." Louis whispers as Harry whines in his arms, starting to wrap the blanket around them, bracketing Harry in his warmth - cocooning him in.

The effect is almost immediate, as Harry's whimpers slowly start to die down again, Louis shifting him so that his head is leaning back into the crook of his arm, gently tugging Harry's Paci from his mouth, quick to replace it with his bottle and wipe a few remaining tears away.

Harry nurses quietly for a while, slowly starting to relax bit by bit. The end of his bottle startles him slightly though and he opens his eyes from where they fell shut, looking up at Louis in confusion who only smiles fondly and chuckles "all gone, hungry monster..." he says and takes the bottle out of Harry's mouth, pressing the Paci to his lips in return. Harry is quick to take the Paci back in and sighs, wiggling slightly to get comfortable before settling again and looking up at Louis with tired eyes.

Louis gently brushes some hair from Harry's eyes, smiling "feeling a bit better now, baby?" he asks and hums at Harry's gentle nod, "well good, I'm glad... can you tell daddy what got you all upset maybe?" he asks again, careful to keep touching him gently and speaking softly - scared he'll rile him up again.

Harry pouts around the Paci and whines softly, leaning his head back in a clear attempt to avoid the question, already starting to get restless again as he shakes his head - clearly still not in the mood to revisit whatever it is that's upset him so much. But, even though it kills him to not know what's upset his boy, Louis has to accept defeat sometimes.

"Alright, okay... but you have to promise to tell me tomorrow, okay? Be a big boy for a few minutes, yeah? Then you can go right back down and be my baby again..." Louis says and pulls Harry back up slightly to lay his head on his shoulder, feeling him nod slightly against his neck, sniffling softly again.

They sit in silence for a while after that, Louis rubbing gentle circles in Harry's back as he lets him dose, the blankets keeping him relaxed against him. Louis' legs start to go dead after a while though, so he gently shifts Harry to stand with him bridal style, an arm under his knees and another around his back as he starts to walk them back inside. Harry barely even stirs, briefly opening his eyes before they slip shut again, letting Louis carry him upstairs to their spare room.

"Just a quick bath, little one, then we can go to sleep..." Louis says gently, Harry whining as Louis starts to unwrap him from his various blankets.

"Daddy... Daddy no, sleepy." Harry groans around his Paci, trying to pull the swaddle back down onto him as Louis undoes the velcro.

"I know you are baby, but you had a big long flight, remember? And you probably got all warm and sweaty in your blankets. Just a quick bath and then I promise we'll go right to bed." Louis says gently, prising the blanket out of Harry's hands who whines quietly again but lets Louis continue to undress him, his eyes falling shut again.

Louis carries Harry into the en suite on his hip, only in his nappy and fluffy socks (he'll only complain his feet are cold if Louis dare take them off). He gently sits Harry on the counter and tells him to wait before starting to run a shallow bath, turning back to his boy with a smile "Brush time." He says and starts to get Harry's toothbrush ready.

Harry barely even complains - aside from a quiet grumble - fairly used to Louis doing this for him by now as he lets his daddy scrub at his teeth, spitting into the sink when he's instructed.

"Good job, baby!" Louis says with a grin, wiping away some dribbled toothpaste as Harry preens, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Thanks, daddy..." He mumbles, rubbing his eyes as Louis gently pushes him to lay back so he can get him out of his nappy.

Louis is quick to unstick the tabs of the nappy, bunching it up as much as possible before chucking it in the bin before starting to wipe the younger boy down. He hoists Harry up again, grabbing him under the armpits, before gently lowering him into the bath so he's laying back against it, letting him continue to dose while Louis washes him down gently.

Louis is gentle as he washes Harry down, leaning him forward to wash his back down and gently digging in to the knots in his muscle, Harry moaning into the impromptu massage and sticking his thumb in his mouth, Louis letting him be for now - he's washed his hands now, anyway.

Louis' quick then to tilt Harry's head back and wet his hair - for someone who loves to have his hair played with, he sure does kick up a fuss when you try and wash it.

"I know, I know, I'll be gentle my love..." Louis says gently as Harry whines, looking up at Louis with a sad little pout.

"No eyes?" Harry asks quietly, watching Louis' hand as he reaches for the boys peach flavoured shampoo.

"When have I ever gotten shampoo in your eyes, baby?" Louis asks and leans down to gently peck Harry's nose, just to see the boy smile and nod softly, letting his eyes fall shut and laying complacent as his daddy washes his hair, practically purring when he gets another massage.

Harry lays quietly as his hair is rinsed, and barely even opens his eyes when, ten minutes later, Louis hoists him out of the bath and wraps him quickly in a fluffy green towel, kissing his nose. Harry only sighs out at the contact now, gently pushing against Louis' chest.

"I know you're sleepy, nearly bed time. Let's just blow-dry your hair first, okay? Then daddy promises its right to bed." Louis says, turning off the bedroom light as he gently carries Harry back to the bed as he groans, looking up at Louis with teary eyes. Louis turns on the bedside table light, letting the soft light fall over them.

"Daddy. Bed now."Harry says, already trying to roll himself over and burrow into the covers. Louis' too quick though, grabbing the squirmy boy at the hips and stopping him.

"Nu-uh, not so fast baby, we don't want you getting sick, do we? Five minutes and daddy'll be done, I promise." He says and sits Harry up, grabbing the boys hairdryer from under the bed and plugging it in. He gently coaxes the boy forward to lean against him before starting to blow-dry his hair for him, not bothering to use any styling cream - he's only going to wake up with bedhead anyway.

It doesn't take long for his hair to dry, and before he knows it Louis is turning off the hairdryer and peeling the towel off of his boy who shivers softly.

"Alright baby, worst part is over, lets lay you back and I'll get you changed." He says and starts to shift Harry up onto the pillows who whines softly.

"Sleep, daddy." Harry mumbles.

"I know baby, you can sleep while daddy changes you, okay? You'll hardly know I'm there." Louis replies softly, already going to get the things he needs.

He comes back to find Harry already half asleep against the pillows, his hand clutching at one of the teddies left on the bed - a pastel green coloured bunny with 'GUCCI' stitched into the stomach named Mica - a gift from one Alessandro Michele after Harry drunkenly admitted the full extent of his and Louis' relationship to the designer one evening in Italy a few months ago. Harry had been absolutely mortified and avoided any and all contact with the other man until the bunny had arrived in the mail a couple of nights later. Harry had genuinely nearly cried at the note of acceptance attached. Safe to say it had been his absolute favourite ever since (and Louis'). It was such a pure way for the man to show that he understood - it wasn't difficult to tell that Harry was embarrassed.

Not that either was ashamed, but it's definitely a hard pill to swallow when you have a close friend and colleague admit that they like to have their boyfriend feed them bottles and put them in nappies. It definitely could have gone far worse than it did.

It really doesn't take long for Louis to finish changing Harry and get him into a onesie, slipping some mittens on his hands before slipping into his own pyjamas (joggers and no shirt. Harry's his first priority - he doesn't need to look fancy.). He lifts the covers and pulls them over Harry before turning the lamp off and going to brush his own teeth. He comes back a few minutes later and Harry raises his head sleepily.

"Daddy bed?" He slurs, his eyes hardly even open as he looks at Louis through the dark, the bathroom light silhouetting him as he smiles softly and switches it off.

"Yeah, baby..." Louis replies and makes his way to the bed, slipping under the covers and pulling Harry onto his chest who immediately settles into him.

"I love you, baby boy..." Louis whispers, pressing a kiss to Harry's curls.

"Harry love..." is all the reply he gets before Harry is snoring against his chest. He reaches for a paci and gently pushes it past the sleeping boys lips before laying his own head back against the pillows.

It's only actually nine thirty, but looking after Harry is tiring and he never sleeps well without the boy anyway, so he figures that a relatively early night can't hurt. It doesn't take him long at all to fall asleep after that, Harry asleep against his chest.

——><——

By the time Louis opens his bleary eyes and looks at the clock, it's nine in the morning, and he hums softly, his shoulder cracking in protest as he tries to move - his body having gotten used to sleeping alone the last few weeks, and obviously not happy about the body that had been on top of it for most of the night.

Harry had luckily slept pretty peacefully through the night, even during the two times that Louis had sleepily changed his nappy, which Louis was definitely thankful for.

Slowly, Louis manages to shift Harry back onto the pillows and get himself out of bed, not before pressing a gentle kiss to the boys forehead. He's glad Harry slept well, not only because he knows how tired the boy was, but because he knows that the boy will need to be well rested for later on when he tells Louis why he's gotten so upset. It's bound to be at least slightly messy, so he knows that he needs Harry as relaxed as possible going in.

He flits around the room for a few minutes, getting things ready for Harry's change when he wakes up and putting the bed rails up before he's heading downstairs, the baby monitor clutched in his hand.

Half an hour later, as Louis sits at the dining room table nursing a cup of tea, he hears the tell tale signs of Harry beginning to wake up - snuffling noises and moving sheets as he gets restless.

He leaves it a few minutes before starting to make his way upstairs, cracking the door open just as Harry sits himself up, his hair an absolute mess on his head and his eyes puffy from sleep. Adorable.

"Mornin', baby... You have a good sleep?" Louis asks as he walks to the bed, putting the rails down just as Harry raises his arms to be picked up.

"Yeah, daddy... Hungry." He states and wraps his arms around Louis' neck as he's lifted.

"Yeah? Well I guess it's a good thing that I got your breakfast ready then, isn't it, hungry monster?" Louis says, poking Harry lightly in the belly and smiling as Harry giggles sleepily and nods.

Harry is quiet as Louis carries him into the bathroom and lays him on the counter for his change. Usually in the mornings, especially after more than twelve hours sleep, Harry won't shut up - all the more reason to get to the bottom of what's got him so upset.

"Right, I've got two choices of outfits for you, baby." Louis says as he helps Harry sit up on the counter in just his nappy "We've got fluffy blue jumper, the one with the clouds, and your pink joggers, or-"

"Yes." Harry says with a nod.

"No but there's also-"

"Yes." Harry grumbles and reaches for the knitted blue jumper in Louis' hands.

"Clouds it is..." Louis mumbles and nods with a small smile, starting to dress Harry in the pastel pink joggers and pale blue knitted jumper the younger boy is oh so fond of.

He's gentle as he picks Harry back up, kissing his temple and holding out a pastel pink paci. Harry hums and quickly snatches the plastic from Louis' hand, shoving it between his lips and sighing softly as he starts to idly suck on the rubber.

"T'anks, daddy..." Harry mumbles around the paci, laying his head on Louis' shoulder in contentment.

They stop in the bedroom briefly again to slip some fluffy socks on Harry's feet before making their way downstairs, Harry back on Louis' hip.

"We've got mashed nanas and some milk for breakfast, okay? Nanas first." Louis says as he sits Harry at the table, going to get the bananas he mashed earlier from the fridge. They're one of Harry's favourite fruits - probably one of his favourite foods all together - and are even more favoured mashed when he's little. Perfect breakfast.

"Wanna feed yourself or daddy do it?" Louis asks as he sits across from Harry, nodding as the boy points at him, already opening his mouth ready.

Louis feeds Harry slowly, the boy staying quiet throughout. Normally, you can't shut little Harry up, but because he's been so upset he's silent. It's definitely unnerving. The bananas are soon finished and Harry reaches for Louis again, who smiles softly and lifts the boy up.

"I'm gonna put some music on for you while I get your bottle ready, okay?" he asks, getting a nod in return as he carries Harry into the living room, sitting him on their large sofa and tucking a blanket around him, giving him his paci back before turning some music on for the younger boy who immediately lays back into the cushions.

Louis heads back to the kitchen then, starting to get Harry's bottle ready. He knows that this talk is gonna be difficult for Harry - he's clearly upset about whatever it is - but he also knows that for the boys health it's best that he gets it off his chest. He can tell the boy isn't right, too quiet in himself, but that getting it off his chest will help him to put the issue aside for a bit, to help him go down fully and just let Louis look after him.

He brings the warm milk back to the boy and smiles at him dosing on the couch, his arms around Mica the bunny as he sucks on his paci. Louis slowly climbs onto the sofa beside the boy and pulls him over and across his lap, leaning his head into the crook of his elbow and kissing his forehead. He gently pulls on the paci, Harry letting it go without much trouble, and puts the bottle to Harry's lips. Harry sighs softly and looks up at Louis with hooded eyes as he starts to easily nurse, one hand lightly pushing at Louis' chest - a comfort thing, to remind him that daddy's there.

"Finish your milk and then we're gonna have a little chat, okay, baby?" Louis asks softly, seeing Harry pout around the bottle a bit but otherwise not complain as he continues to drink.

Louis watches his boy, gently pulling the bottle away from Harry once he's finished and helping him to sit up again.

"Nuh-uh, not yet baby..." Louis says as Harry tries to climb onto his lap again "Can I have big Harry for a bit please? Just for a couple minutes..." He mumbles and gently rubs Harry's thigh.

Harry whines softly and sits quietly for a moment before nodding slightly.

"You my big boy now?" Louis asks and gently brushes some hair from Harry's eyes, getting a quiet sigh in response as the younger boy pouts softly with a nod.

"Lou, I don't want to..." Harry mumbles and looks down "Just wanna be little..." he whispers, fiddling with Mica's ear with a pout.

"I know, my love, but we've got to have this conversation, haven't we? Come, sit on my lap and we'll have a little chat, okay? Then you can go right back down and I'll give you another bottle, if you want, and we can watch the Aristocats and chill out..." Louis says softly and gently pulls Harry over onto his lap.

"Okay..." Harry whispers softly and hugs Mica to his chest, shuffling over to straddle Louis' hips, laying his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Comfy? Can you tell me what has you so upset, baby? Mhmm?"

Harry is quiet for a moment then, obviously contemplating as he fiddles with the hem of his jumper with a slight frown. Louis lets him think - knows that he shouldn't push Harry too hard on this one, that he'll come out with it sooner or later.

A few minutes later Harry takes a deep breath, burying his face in Louis' neck and fisting his shirt in one hand, Mica in the other.

"They want me to move to LA for a while... For six months, maybe more. It's where I'm recording stuff, and they might even have a few movie auditions that I want to have a look at, and Jeff says that it'll just be way easier to keep track of things if I'm there all the time." Harry finally gets out, pressing his body closer to Louis' again.

Louis sits quietly for a moment with a soft frown. He didn't quite know what he was expecting it to be that had upset Harry so much, but it wasn't... that.

"Okay... I'm sorry, love, I'm not following. Whats so bad about that?" He asks softly, gently rubbing a hand down Harry's back.

"Because you're not there!" Harry practically wails, the waterworks starting up again "And Mitch and Sarah, and mum and Gem... I don't wanna go live there!"

Louis sighs softly and pulls Harry closer "Have you really assumed that I wouldn't come with you?" He asks, his hand moving to cup the back of Harry's head.

"But you have your own work, Lou... I can't ask you to move away from that." Harry hiccups, sitting up slightly to wipe at his eyes.

"Of course you can, Harry. even if I wanted to stay, I don't think I'd last more than a few days here alone knowing how long you'd be gone... A few weeks I can just about handle, but six months? Not a chance." Louis says gently, using the hem of his own t-shirt to wipe away Harry's tears and snot.

"But what about the spare room?" Harry asks quietly, pulling Mica closer.

"We can sort something out for the house in LA, can't we? It might not be immediate, but if we start ordering things to there now, we can start as soon as we get there... And as for everyone here, we can easily come back once a month, right? Thats enough time to see everyone, stay a couple nights and head back..." Louis says gently, resting a hand on Harry's bum over the nappy "We can make it work, I promise you."

Harry takes a shaky breath then and nods slightly "Okay... You sure you're okay moving away?"

Louis smiles softly "It isn't permanent, H... We used to permanently be there a few years ago, I'm sure we'll be okay... Might even do me some good to get some sun, eh?" he asks with a grin, poking Harry's stomach just to earn the muted giggle he gets in response - happy to see his boy finally going back to himself.

"Okay, yeah... Yeah." Harry says softly and looks up at Louis shyly "Sorry I kinda freaked out and dropped..." He mumbles, fiddling with Mica's ear.

"It's always okay, love. At least I've got my happy baby back now, right?" He asks, getting a small smile and nod in response "you wanna go back down or wait? No rush..."

Harry sighs softly and leans forward reaching for his Paci again "Now." He says with a determined nod, making Louis chuckle softly and nod, reaching for a blanket and throwing it over the both of them.

"Alright, baby..."

\----><\----

They spent the majority of the day there on the couch watching Disney films as Harry slowly went back down - more peacefully this time - until he was the smallest he had been in a while. They got tired eventually, though, and so they had a bath and headed to bed. Harry was an angel. Went right to sleep, and slept the whole night through.

Which is why Louis is so confused when Harry wakes up in such a bad mood. Sometimes Louis wakes up with a bouncy baby, other times he's emotional and teary. Today is apparently for the tears.

This happens sometimes - his brain all jumbled after he goes down, no matter how much Louis helped him along the way. His upset from the day before was most likely still effecting him, too, which doesn't help.

"Baby, please just eat your nanas... They're the same as usual, you like them!" he pleads, trying to spoon the mashed bananas into the younger boys mouth, who only whines and turns his head.

"Bottle, daddy." Harry whimpers, reaching for Louis to pull him into his lap as he continues to cry softly.

He had started crying as soon as he woke up and Louis wasn't in the room - in the en suite getting the stuff for his change - and hadn't really stopped since.

"I know you want a bottle angel, and daddy can give you one as soon as you've had your nanas, because you can't just have milk for breakfast, can you?" Louis asks and gently puts a hand on Harry's chest to stop him leaning too far over the chair and falling.

This answer, of course, doesn't satisfy Harry, and he only starts to cry harder, still reaching for Louis as he whines. Louis takes a deep breath and puts the spoon down, reaching over and pulling Harry into his lap. He sits the boy on his knee and gently starts to bounce him, holding him against his chest as he waits for him to calm down.

On these days, patience is the best thing for the both of them. Louis doesn't want to lose his temper, doesn't want to get Harry even more upset, so he just holds him close as he waits. The boy hasn't done anything naughty, he's just sad. He can't punish him when he's sad.

After a few minutes, Harry's tears have started to slow, and all that's left are little hitches in his breath and a hiccup every now and then. Louis slowly stands up, Harry still wrapped around him, and grabs the bottle he had gotten ready first thing, putting it in the microwave with a sigh - he can just try and get Harry to eat something proper later, no point in getting the boy more upset than he already is.

"Right, baby, where do you want your bottle then?" Louis asks as he bounces the teary boy up his hip more, the only response being Harry shoving his fingers in his mouth and humming, "Right." He says as he starts to make his way back upstairs, Harry sniffling the whole way.

"Daddy?" Harry asks quietly as Louis opens the spare bedroom door.

"yes, doll?" Louis asks as he gently sets the taller boy on the bed.

"Wet." Is all that Harry says in response, grabbing Mica who had been left on the bed.

Louis blinks in surprise. Harry never usually admitted to being wet so easily, hating to get changed so much that he'd rather just sit with it. So that's new. Louis crouches down in front of Harry, the boy sniffing and putting his hand on Louis' shoulder, trying to lean down and get into his lap again, "woah, woah, wait a sec baby... can you tell me how old you are right now?" Louis asks softly.

Usually when Harry goes down, he stays around the toddler sort of age - around two or three - but this behaviour is definitely not his normal. Definitely younger. That would also explain the tears from earlier, his brain not used to going so little. This has only happened a few times, but thankfully Louis' there to look after his boy when he needs it.

The only response that Louis gets is a quiet shrug, Harry whining again and reaching for him, "Okay baby, that's alright... wait here a second while daddy gets you a clean nappy, alright? I'll just be a moment." he says and presses a quick kiss to Harry's head before putting him closer to the centre of the bed and heading to the en suite. He's quick to grab the stuff he needs before going back into the bedroom, Harry sat in the middle of the bed with a faint pout.

"Daddy, wet." He says and huffs.

"I know baby, I've got your nappy here, see?" Louis asks and holds it up, "But I think you're a bit younger than usual, so how about we get you out of these joggers and into a nice onesie, mhmm?" he asks as he lays Harry back on the bed, starting to pull his jumper off "then, we can read some books maybe? Or watch some movies?" He continues to talk to the boy as he undresses him, pulling on the tabs of the boys nappy.

"'Punzel, daddy..." Harry answers, still for once as Louis changes him.

"Rapunzel? Yeah, we can watch Tangled, baby." Louis says, smiling at Harry's name for Tangled. It had been his favourite since Louis once said Harry reminded him of her - even long after he cut his hair off.

Louis is quick to wipe Harry down, quickly swiping some diaper cream on the spots where he's started to rash a bit as Harry squirms "is that cold, baby?" Louis asks "Sorry, I know, I know." He says as Harry whines, kicking his legs out a bit as he shivers.

Harry sighs softly and lifts his hips as Louis finally slips a new nappy under him, doing it up quickly before the boy throws a tantrum.

"Now, lets go find you a onesie, yeah? Get you all snuggly and warm." Louis says as he picks Harry up and starts to walk away. Harry whines and reaches back towards the bed, so far that Louis nearly drops him as he tears up, "Jesus, Harry, what is is?" Louis asks as he rights Harry and looks at the bed, Harry reaching for Mica.

Louis sighs and picks the bunny up, tucking her into Harry's side who calms down then, letting Louis push his paci through his lips and laying his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Right, we'll get you dressed and then you've got to be a good boy when daddy goes to warm up your bottle again, okay? Didn't want you to go without a change as you ate, but its all cold now." Louis says carrying the boy into the closet area.

"Milk?" Harry asks around his paci, burying his face in Louis' neck just because.

"Yeah, milk... you want daddy to pop some honey in there?" Louis asks, Harry humming 'yes' in reply. Louis nods and smiles softly, walking Harry to the rail with all his onesies on it "which do you want, H?" he asks, Harry lifting his head to have a look, big eyes clearly searching for a specific.

"bear..." Harry mumbles quietly around the paci, reaching out and lightly touching the brown fluffy onesie that Louis knows is the one he got Harry last Christmas, with little bear ears on the hood and buttons up the front. It was expensive, too, far too much for a onesie, but only the best for his boy. If Harry can spend thousands of pounds on shoes or coats, a couple of hundred on a onesie shouldn't be an issue - especially with how much the boy loves the thing.

Louis smiles and pulls it off the hanger, kissing Harry's temple "Fluffy teddy bear it is." He says and walks Harry back to the bedroom "that was nice and easy." He says and gently puts Harry back on the bed, the younger boy looking up at him and blinking lazily.

Louis grins softly and leans down to blow a raspberry on the younger boys tummy, Harry giggling out above him and trying to push Louis' head away, his hands lightly tugging on his hair. Louis chuckles and leans down, pressing a kiss to Harry's paci before leaning back and going to start getting him dressed. Harry, apparently, has other plans though as he pulls Louis back down by his shirt and presses a sloppy kiss on his lips, humming before letting him go.

Louis chuckles softly and smiles, Harry popping his paci back in his mouth where he had pulled it out "Love daddy..." He mumbles and leans back again.

"And daddy loves you..." Louis says softly before going back to dressing Harry, pulling the onesie up his body and helping his arms through, Harry shivering as the fluffy fabric rubs against his skin, "Now, will you be a good boy and wait here while daddy goes to warm up your bottle?" Louis asks, pulling Harry up the bed to lay on the pillows and pulling the duvet up and over him. He waits for Harry's silent nod before getting off the bed and pulling the bed guard up, grabbing the cold bottle and heading back downstairs.

He takes his time in preparing the bottle, figuring that the longer he can let Harry doze the better. He just wants Harry to relax, to let everything go and just let Louis look after him.

"Hey, baby, look what I've got..." He says softly as he gets into the bedroom, Harry immediately sitting himself up and reaching for his daddy.

"Daddy..." Harry whines quietly, pouting.

"I know, I'm here..." Louis says puts the bed rails down, moving to sit with his back against the headboard and letting Harry climb up into his lap again, helping him manoeuvre his body so he can lay back with his head in the crook of his elbow to start quietly nursing.

Harry takes the bottle easily, closing his eyes half way through and sighing softly as he really begins to relax for the first time since he got home the day before, his mind quieting down as he lets Louis look after him.

Watching Harry, Louis is reminded of the early days of their slow advancement into ageplay. They always knew that this is ultimately what they wanted, but it definitely wasn't easy to get into the more or less smooth rhythm that they have going now. They had their ups and downs, of course they did, but they've slowly learnt together how to deal with situations - to find the outcome that works best for them. There were plenty of times where Harry's late night tantrums got to be too much for Louis, and he snapped, unable to work out why the boy was upset, but together they managed to work out what worked and what didn't.

Louis is gentle as he pulls the bottle from Harry's lips as he finishes, smiling as Harry opens his eyes and looks up at him with wide eyes, breathing evenly in his arms, "You feel better, baby?" Louis asks softly, gently rubbing a hand on Harry's stomach, the boy not replying but shoving his bunny in his face, still looking up at Louis, "I'll take that-" he lifts Harry to sit up against him "as a yes."

Louis is gentle as he lays Harry behind him as he gets off the bed, starting to gather some things to take downstairs so they can watch Tangled like he promised. He grabs some blankets and places a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead, promising to be back in a moment as he goes downstairs to make a little 'nest', as Harry likes to call it, on their couch.

He gets back upstairs to find Harry just where he left him, playing with Mica quietly while sucking on a paci he must have found somewhere in the sheets "Ready for 'Punzel, baby?" Louis asks softly, going to Harry and gently picking him up again, one hand supporting his head as it threatens to flop back - habit now after he hurt Harry's neck last time he missed it.

"'Punzel..." Harry mumbles and lays his head on Louis' shoulder, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Again, I'll take that as a yes..." Louis mumbles with a smile, starting to walk Harry downstairs on his hip, taking him into the living room. He gently sits the younger boy on the couch and kisses his forehead, grabbing the remote and pressing play on the movie that he had set up. Harry smiles softly at the screen and sits up, putting his hands on his feet spread out in front of him.

Louis smiles softly and gently tucks Harry into the blankets laid out a bit, sitting down next to him and letting him snuggle into his side. They watch at least twenty minutes in relative quiet, apart from when he sings along softly to the songs in Harry's ear to hear him giggle.

Around the twenty minute mark, though, Harry falls quiet and stops giggling along, squirming a bit where his head is on Louis' lap "You okay, baby?" Louis asks softly as Harry takes a shaky breath, getting a muted nod in reply "you sure?" At the second answering nod Louis sighs, leaning back and figuring Harry will tell him if something is really wrong.

Another ten minutes pass and Harry only gets squirmier, a hand moving to his belly in what Louis' assumes to be a subtle attempt (it's not) to relieve whatever is making him uncomfortable, "C'mere, baby. Your tummy upset?" He asks and pulls Harry up into his lap, putting a hand on his stomach and feeling it gurgling slightly, bloated under his touch "Ohh..." He says and smiles, standing up with Harry on his front.

Harry whines and wraps his legs around Louis waist, laying his head on his shoulder as he whimpers softly. Louis pauses the movie and kisses Harry's shoulder, one arm supporting under Harry's bum and the other on his back.

Louis starts to hum softly, gently bouncing Harry in his arms as he starts to pat his back gently "Just need a bit of a burp, hey?" He asks softly, continuing to rhythmically pat the younger boys back, who whines quietly in discomfort before doing a little burp, warmth hitting Louis' shoulder as he does, making Harry whimper softly, "It's alright, just a bit of spit up, its okay... Better?" He asks.

"Bit..."Harry whispers, still squirming a bit as he groans.

He keeps going for a bit longer until Harry lets out one last slightly bigger burp and relaxes against him, "There you go, baby... that better now?"

"Yes..." Harry whispers with a little smile, nodding as Louis gently sits him back down on the couch, pulling off his t shirt and wiping up the little bit of spit up that dribbled down his baby's chin.

"Good. I'm just gonna go put another t-shirt on, okay? You wait here and watch 'Punzel 'til I get back." Louis says softly and pecks Harry's forehead before heading upstairs again, chucking his t-shirt in the laundry hamper before pulling on a new one.

He mentally chastises himself for not remembering that Harry always drinks too fast for his own good and ends up swallowing air - for making his boy uncomfortable in any way. He supposes it could have been worse - Harry was only upset for a few minutes, and he can definitely deal with some spit up. He's pretty used to the majority (all) of Harry's bodily fluids at this point, so he can deal.

When he gets back to the living room, Harry turns to him and smiles shyly, "daddy." he says and holds his arms out, glancing back at the screen.

"Hi baby, you wanna cuddle?" Louis asks softly and grins at Harry's nod, the boys eyes glued to the screen again as he keeps his arms out towards Louis.

Louis goes to the couch again and kisses Harry's forehead "you wet, baby?" he asks and chuckles as Harry grumbles but nods, "don't worry, I brought everything for a change down here. You don't even have to stop watching 'Punzel!" he says and laughs again as Harry sighs dramatically and flops back against the couch.

He quickly undoes Harry's onesie, sliding a changing mat under him quickly before undoing the onesie and grabbing the wipes. He gently wipes Harry down, making sure to get him as clean as possible and ignoring it as Harry starts to get slightly hard. He won't do anything when Harry is little unless the boy asks - an agreement of theirs. Sometimes Harry's mind when he's little doesn't quite keep up with his body's involuntary reactions to things.

He glances up at Harry briefly "bit cold, baby." he warns before swiping nappy cream up the boys crack and anywhere else that needs it. Harry whines and shivers softly, kicking his legs out "I know, I know... It'll warm up. Don't be silly please, it's not that bad." Louis says as Harry starts to fuss, arching his back slightly in protest as Louis goes to slip a new nappy under the boy as he continues to squirm, whining as he kicks out again and hits Louis' shoulder as he does.

Louis curses softly under his breath - the boy is far stronger than he realises - and stands up straight, only one side of Harry's nappy stuck closed "Jesus, Harry, calm down." he says, landing a slap on the boys thigh in warning. Harry whines high in his throat and arches his back again before laying back against the sofa, his breath catching in the back of his throat.

"right, somebody needs a nap." Louis says and quickly does the nappy up again, starting to re dress the boy in his onesie. Harry groans as Louis picks him up again, whimpering.

"'Punzel..." He cries, reaching out for the tv as Louis starts to carry him back up to the bedroom.

"You can finish the movie after you've had a nap. Bit of a timeout, okay? You don't kick daddy." Louis says shortly, sitting Harry on the middle of the bed as he gets upstairs, Harry starting to cry.

Louis hums softly and sits opposite Harry, crossing his legs and letting the boy fall forward and rest his head on his shoulder as he cries quietly. Louis sighs and rubs Harry's back gently until his crying starts to quiet down, "You're just tired, baby... I'll leave you here on your own for an hour, okay? Let you sleep a bit." he says and Harry whines again but doesn't say anything, "What's your colour, baby?" he asks and waits for Harry's muffled 'green' into his shoulder before standing ups laying the boy back against the pillows.

Louis gently tucks Harry in, ignoring as he reaches for him, and pulls the bed guards up. He turns on the lamp next to the bed before setting up the baby monitor and heading out onto the landing. 

He's always hated having to punish Harry when he's little because the boy rarely means to actually do anything wrong, but he knows that he needs a nap, so an hour without daddy is punishment enough, he figures. He takes the time to tidy up, and they're forty five minutes in when he hears a muffled "Daddy..." on the baby monitor.

Harry had stayed quiet for the majority of the time, the only noise really being him moving around on the bed, so Louis listens closely but doesn't respond. He knows that Harry is littler than usual, and he might not know how to communicate what he's feeling across properly - Louis knows that he'll use his colours if he needs them, though.

There's no more talking that follows, so Louis finishes loading the dishwasher before starting to head upstairs, cracking the door open slightly and poking his head in to have a look and make sure nothings wrong.

Harry though, it appears, was merely talking in his sleep, as he snuggles closer into his pillow and lets out a snore. 

Louis chuckles quietly to himself and shuts the door again with a smile, going back to his tidying.

\---><\---

That evening, long after Harry's nap and they've eaten dinner, the two snuggle up on the sofa to watch the Aristocats. Harry is back to his bubbly self, and Louis' just glad that he's got his boy back to his usual self.

They'll work out whatever challenges facing them together, and he knows that they'll be just fine.


End file.
